knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Čudnovati svjetski putnik
<=Priče ispod zmajevih krila Tako ti je to, dragi moj, kad neki tamo mališan ne umije č estito ni adrese na pismo da stavi. Dešavaju se onda prava pravcata č uda kao u kakvoj k ilometarskoj pri č i iz arapske "Hiljadu i jedne no ć i". Evo, pa čujte. Klap, klap, klap – na ć ulite uši, po č inje pri č a! Neki mališan, bezbrižan, plav i veseo, poznat pod nadimkom "Zimski leptir", pisao je pismo svom dobrom djedu Bradonji Brki ć u u selo Kokošju Pogibiju, zadnja pošta Lisičjak, srez Tužni Pijetao. U pismu mu je č estitao stoti ro đ endan i molio ga da mu pošalje jednog pitomog zeca, goluba ga ć ana i malo lješnika. Kad je pismo bilo gotovo, Zimski Leptir napisa adresu: "Mome dobr om djedu" i baci pismo u poštansko sandu . Evo ti sjutradan poštara. Uze ono pismo, pro č ita adresu "Mome dobrom djedu" i uzviknu: – Pazi, ko li ovo piše mome djedu? E, baš ć e se č i č a silno obradovati! Njegov je djed stanovao u jednoj obližnjoj varoši, pa poštar, onako na brzinu, dade pismo nekom šoferu koji je upravo tamo kretao. – Šoferu, deder, molim te, uru č i tamo u varoši ovo pismo. Šofer uze pismo, sjede u auto i zu-zu-zu -zu dojuri u onu varoš, uze pismo i pro č ita adresu: "Mome dobrom djedu". Šofer uze pismo, sjede u auto i zu-zu-zu-zu dojuri u onu varoš, uze pismo i pročita adresu: "Mome dobrom djedu". – Vidider, đavo mu gume probušio, pa oni ne kažu da je ovo pismo za mog djeda – poveseli se on. – Moram brzo da mu ga pošaljem do Ulcinja; tamo moj djed sjedi u vrućem pijesku i liječi reumu. Baš te iste večeri jedan je dječak putovao za Ulcinj. Šofer mu dade ono pismo. – Pioniru, dušo, ponesi mi ovo pismo za Ulcinj, a umjesto poštarine evo ti dvije bombone i guma za praćku. Dječak otputova za Ulcinj s pismom u džepu, a uz put je u vozu pravio praćku od one šoferske gume.Čim je stigao, brzo otrča na kupalište, a kad se nad modrim talasima pojavi prvi galeb, on sunu rukom u džep i poteže svoju praćku. Fiju! Poletje kamen poput indijanske strijele, ali zato još brže poletje galeb i... Šta se dalje desilo? Dječak nije ulovio galeba, ali je zato galeb do danas ulovio najmanje trista riba i, eno ga, i sad je živ i zdrav, konkuriše ribama i boji se dječaka taman toliko koliko i ja tebe. Ali – nalevokrug! – vratimo se pismu. Vadeći iz džepa praćku, dječak je u brzini izvukao i pismo i ono je palo u pijesak. Hrabri lovac to nije ni opazio, odjurio je za drugim galebom. Ostade pismo samo na pijesku, u pismu čestitke za djedov stoti rođendan, a u čestitki molba Zimskog Leptira da mu pošalje zeca, goluba gaćana i malo lješnika. Ubrzo tuda naletješe neki dječak i djevojčica. Djevojčica prva opazi pismo, zgrabi ga i pročita adresu, pa viknu: – Ih, ih, pismo za moga djeda! – Daj da vidim – reče dječak, uze pismo i uskliknu: – Hura! Pa ovo je za mog djeda! Evo, jasno piše: "Mome dobrom djedu". – Nije istina! – povika djevojčica. – To je pismo za mog djeda. Vidiš li da jasno i čitko piše: "Mom dobrom djedu", a ne tvome dobrom djedu. – Lažeš, lažeš! Tu piše: "Mom dobrom djedu!" – derao se dječak. – Nije, nego "Mome dobrom djedu!" – vrištala je djevojčica. – Ua, tebe je juče istukao tvoj tata! – Ua, ua, ti si dvojkaš! Imaš kriv nos! Ščepaše se za kose i za uši i počeše čupati, ali ubrzo dopade jedno starije momče, razvadi ih, ote im pismo, pogleda ga i mirno reče: – Nemate razloga za svađu. Ovo je, kako vidim, pismo za mog djeda, a on je ovih dana otišao poslom u Veneciju. Moraću da mu ga po nekom pošaljem. Momče predade pismo jednom slikaru koji je upravo kretao za Veneciju. – Evo, druže, pa ćeš uručiti mome djedu. Na ći ćeš ga, vjerovatno, na Trgu svetog Marka,on voli da tamo hrani golubove. Ne bude li tu, a ti trkni na most Ponto di Rijalto na Kanalu grande, moj djed voli da odozgo posmatra gondole koje plove kanalom. Ne nađeš li ga ni tamo, onda posigurno sjedi pred jednom skromnom poslastičarnicom na Goldonijevom trgu i jede onaj fini sladoled, zvani "kasato". – Oho, kasato! – reče slikar. – Pa ja ću to zbog njega morati čitav dan kasati. – Nećeš baš čitav dan – utješi ga momče. – Možda ćeš ga odmah naći pred kafanom "Kod Florijana". On i kafu voli. Uz put se slikar preslišavao šta li sve voli momkov djed, pa je sve ispremiješao: ispalo je na kraju da dobri djedica jede sladoled na gondoli zajedno s kafedžijom Florijanom i svetim Markom, prodavcem golubova, mostova i kanala. A kad je konačno stigao u Veneciju, čestiti slikar potpuno zaboravi pismo i djeda i rastrka se da gleda slike. U Duždevoj palati je toliko sjedio pred slikama Tintoreta, Ticijana i Veroneza da mu je narasla brada kao u kakvog razbojnika s Divljeg zapada, onda je prešao u Školu svetog Roka da gleda druge slike i otud je izašao s bradom do pola prsiju, a odatle, opet, pošao... ali šta da vam duljim. Neki naši putnici pričaju da su ovih dana čak u Padovi, a to je podaleko od Venecije, vidjeli jednu ogromnu riđu bradu kako stoji u katedrali pred slikom Đota i mumlja: – Ao, sto mu muka, ni ovo nije loše! – Eeej, stooj, priteži dizgine! – opet smo zaboravili na ono pismo! Čekaj, šta ono bi s pismom? Aha, sjećam se! Pismo je slikar izgubio izlazeći iz parobroda u Veneciju, baš blizu Mosta uzdisaja, i tu ga je našao je dan engleski dječak, turista, preveo adresu uz pomoć rječnika i grdno se obradovao. – Ol rajt, evo pisma za mog djeda! Njegov djed bio je čuveni polarni istraživač i baš se te godine nalazio negdje oko Zemljinih polova. Da li je to bilo oko Južnog ili Sjevernog pola, to dječak nije znao, jer je čuo samo toliko da je djed otišao starim putem slavnog norveškog istraživača Amundzena. Dječak je bio u nedoumici. Evo zašto: – Amundzen je – razmišljao je on – 1911. otkrio Južni pol, a 1925. preletio je Sjeverni. Kojim li je onda od ta dva puta krenuo moj djedica? Nema druge, to ćemo odrediti kockom. Dječak uze metalni novac, baci ga uvis i reče: – "Slika" je Sjeverni, "pismo" Južni pol. Novac pade na "sliku". – Putuješ, dakle, na Sjeverni pol – reče dječak, uze pismo i predade ga jednom mornaru koji je kretao u lov na kitove. – Molim te, čiko, predaj ovo mome djedu. Na ćićeš ga negdje oko Sjevernog pola. Ne boj se, lako ćeš ga poznati, on ti nikad ne puši na kratku englesku lulu, oko Nove godine uvijek se napije, a u džepu ćeš mu rijetko naći i prebijenu paru. Ako ga nema na Sjevernom, onda je sigurno na Južnom polu, jer trećeg pola nema. – Ol rajt! – reče mornar i strpa pismo u džep, pored boce s rumom. Nedjeljama je brod kitolovac plovio i kitove lovio po sumornim i hladnim vodama Sjevera, negdje poviše Norveške. Na brodu je onaj naš mornar, nosilac pisma. Kad bi ulovili nekog manjeg kita, on je samo kiselo pijuckao: – Pih, šugav zalogajčić, svega četrdeset hiljada kila! Nije vrijedno ni čakšira ukvasiti. Jednom tako, kad uloviše jedan poveći kitovski zalogaj od jedno sto hiljada kila, obradovani mornar maši se za onu svoju bocu s rumom i napipa u džepu pismo. O, sto mu kitovskih peraja, umalo čovjeku ne zaboravih da predam ovo pismo! Čekaj, mora se na put. I čim se brod primakao prvim ledenim poljima, on uze sa sobom torbu s hranom, vreću za spavanje, pušku za medvjede, zamku za pticu ponoćku, flašu s rumom i karte za igranje ako mu kod Pola bude dosadno, pa povika svom društvu: –Čekajte me jedno mjesec dana, pa ako se dotle ne vratim, potražite me negdje oko Pola, tačno ispod zvijezde Sjevernjače, i ne zaboravite koju bocu s rumom. Ne bude li me tamo, onda ćete me posigurno pronaći u njujorškoj luci, u krčmi "Zemljotres", za onim stolom u desnom ćošku. Sjećate li se, jedna mu je noga kraća. Nemojte samo larmati ako budem spavao. – Ol rajt! – rekoše mornari. – Čuvaj se samo na Polu kijavice i nemoj noću mnogo da skitaš, poješće te medvjedi. Nekoliko dana hrabri mornar lutao je kroz nepreglednu ledenu pustinju. Ponekad bi samo ugledao začuđenog sjevernog medvjeda, ali bi na to kiselo pljucnuo i rekao: – Pih, ne znaš da igraš "tablića" ni "farbule"? Pa, naravno. Odbij onda, nisi interesantan. Medvjed, razumije se, nije znao ni "tablića" ni "farbule", ni "pokera", ni "ajnca", ni "božjeg blagoslova", pa čak ni običnog "duraka" iako je bio susjed Rusima, pa je zlovoljno okretao leđa, a naš bi mornar onda potegao iz svoje boce, pa je sve puckalo po ledu i pravilo takvu larmu kakva se u blizini Pola odavno nije čula. Jednom... Hm, da li je to bilo uveče, pred ponoć, pred svitanje, kad li? Sam će ga đavo znati, jer je noć trajala već čitav mjesec i po dana, a od zore još nigdje ni traga. Zbunio se i sat, pa u podne ne zna nije li to možda ponoć, a, kao za pakost, ni gdje kakvog pijetla da kukurikne... Jednom, dakle, u neodre đeno doba dana ili noći, mornar ugleda prema čarobnoj sjevernoj vjetlosti nekog čovjeka pred povećom kolibom od leda i pomisli u sebi: – Ovo je vjerovatno onaj dječakov djed. Čekaj, kako ono reče dječak: djed ne puši na lulu, pije o Novoj godini i u džepu nema prebijene pare. Aha, sad ćemo vidjeti. Mornar priđe nepoznatom, pozdravi se i upita: – Pušiš li, burazeru? – To je moja stvar – grubo odgovori vlasnik ledene palate, jer je u stalnom dodiru s medvjedima bio postao vrlo neučtiv. – Hm, neodređen odgovor – pomisli mornar i postavi drugo pitanje: – Piješ li o Novoj godini? – Nikog se ne tiče kad ja šljemam, cugam, pijančim, cevčim, ločem, cvrcam, kad me udara šljivova grana ili obara brat Vinko Lozić– još grublje odgovori nepoznati. – A imaš li u džepu prebijenu paru? – postavi mu mornar treće pitanje za prepoznavanje djeda. – Para, naravno, imam, ali nemoj ni pokušavati da me opljačkaš, jer je u blizini Pola strogo zabranjeno dirati mirne prolaznike. – Hura, hura! Pa ti onda nisi polarni istraživač Čarls, onaj što je pošao Amundzenovim tragom! – povika mornar. – Eh, ti, moržu jedan! – progunđa nepoznati. –Čarls je otišao na Južni pol, a ne ovamo. A ja sam ako hoćeš da znaš, član ekspedicije profesora Fakta i čuvam ovu prihvatnu stanicu. – Au, pa to sam ja onda zalutao – huknu mornar. – Baš me onaj dječak iz Venecije natocilja, izvoza i nasanjka. Šta ćeš, hajde onda da se bar pokartamo, pa da uzalud nisam dolazio ovamo. – Drage volje – pristade član ekspedicije. Do polarnog dana, a to je, bogme, podugo trajalo, član ekspedicije prokartao je sav novac, pa onda čitavo svoje posuđe, vreću za spavanje, naočare za snijeg, saonice i zapregu pasa, skladište suve ribe i smrznuta mesa, i na koncu svoju kolibu od leda i paket švedskih čačkalica. Kad je sve bilo prokockano, član je ustao, obrisao ruke i rekao: – Alal ti pekmez, baš si me propisno opirio, o čistio, opelješio, ogulio, opuckao i o-o-o... a-ćiha! – kihnu on gromko i progunđa: – Prehladio sam se od sjedenja na kartama. Eto, poda mnom se rastopila stolica od leda. Popravi je, molim te, vidiš kako je kartanje štetno. – E, kad sam većsve ovo dobio, onda je red da ovdje i ostanem kao član ekspedicije, a ti se vrati lijepo svojoj kući i drugi put se čuvaj kijavice – reče mornar. – I molim te, ponesi ovo pismo, pa ga nekako doturi na Južni pol, do dječakova djeda. – U redu – pristane član ekspedicije. – Ja baš krećem tamo da potražim službu kod istraživač a Čarlsa. Daj brzo pismo, žuri mi se da što prije stignem južnjake. Ostade mornar da čuva kolibu i vrši naučna mjerenja, jer je taj bio svemu vješt, a bivši čuvar još jednom kihnu, namače na čelo svoju čupavu kapu i opuči preko leda prema Jugu noseći dječakovo pismo. Na kraju leda član je pronašao neki ribarski brod i ovaj ga prebaci u Sjevernu Ameriku. Onda on zape sve niz Ameriku, pređe Panamski kanal i stiže srećno do granice Brazilije, pazeći uz put da mu ne ukradu pismo, jedinu njegovu pokretnu imovinu ako se tu neračuna odijelo, kapa i cipele od kože morskog psa. Kad se prošvercovao preko granice u Braziliju, svrati u jednu omanju varoš i tu prileže na klupu u parku da malo prodrijema. Na njegovu nesreću, toga dana su se u varoši održavali opštinski izbori, a to u Braziliji, kao što znate, ne ide bez pucnjave. Elem, kad je oko parka zapucalo, moj ti putnik skoči na noge i unezvijeri se. – Za koga ćeš da glasaš? – dopade preda nj jedan onako sa šeširom od pola metra i s ogromnom revolver činom na kolut. – Deder, brzo, za koga si?! – Ja, ja, ovaj... – zbuni se naš putnik. – ja sam za istraživač a Čarlsa. – Ah, drž' ga! – prodera se ona delija i diže revolver, a siroti putnik dade tabanima vatru i stade tako da struže, dimi, maglira i prepreda niz Braziliju kao neki avion na mlazni pogon da ga nisu stigli čak ni revolverski meci. Jurio je tako čak do Argentine i tu zapade u neko krdo goveda, spotače se i ono pismo izgubi, ali to u strahu nije ni opazio i produžio je da bježi dalje, prema Jugu. Ostade pismo u beskrajnoj argentinskoj ravnici među pet hiljada goveda i tu ga predveče nađe sin jednoga govedara, porijeklom iz naše Dalmacije. – Gle, otkud ovdje pismo za mog dobrog djeda? – začudi se on kad pročita adresu. – Baš ću ga poslati po nekom u Jugoslaviju, do djeda. Dječak dade pismo jednome našem mornaru koji je upravo kretao za Jugoslaviju, ali ni ovoga puta pismo Zimskog Leptira nije imalo sreće da se vrati u domovinu iz koje je krenulo. Evo zašto. Na nemirnom Atlantiku mornarev brod zahvati teška bura i on trećeg dana naiđe na podvodne stijene, ošteti se i stade da tone. – Ako se već ne spasem ja, da bar sačuvam pismo – reče savjesni mornar, pa savi pismo u trubu, metnu u jednu bocu, čvrsto je začepi i baci u more. – Hajd', nek je sa srećom. Ipak, brod se srećno spasao zahvaljujući požrtvovanju naših mornara, ali šta je bilo s pismom i bocom? Šta je bilo! Evo šta, ali samo zažmurite, jer je mnogo strašno. Bocu je progutala ajkula. Progutala i odjurila za jednim brodom koji je putovao za Veliki Tihi okean, za Pacifik. Tu se negdje izgubila od broda i otišla u nepoznatom pravcu. Šta ćemo sad? Izgubismo pismo. Hajdemo za ovim engleskim brodom koji prevozi trupe na bojište u Koreji. Da prekrate dugo vrijeme, mornari baciše u vodu ogromnu udicu, pravu kuku, s komadom mesa na njoj. Ne prođe ni pet sekunda – đap! – ogromna ajkula izvrnu se na trbuh i proguta udicu. – Hura! – povikaše vojnici i mornari. – Vuci, vuci! Izvukoše zubatu ajkulu, koja se otimala i oko sebe šibala repom. Jedva je umlatiše sjekirama, rasporiše, kad tamo: u stomaku joj nađoše bocu s pismom. Izvadiše ga i pregledaše, niko ne zna da pročita adresu, jer je bila napisana ćirilicom. – Ovamo ga! – povika jedan ogroman ćorav mornar, koji je prošao sve svjetske luke, ponešto znao od svakog jezika, a oko je izgubio u nekoj tuči u Šangaju. – Brzo ga dajte, ja sam ti stručnjak za latinicu, goticu, ćirilicu, arabicu, klinovito pismo, hijeroglife i seoske raboše. Jednooki mornar pročita adresu i stade da prevodi: – Adresa glasi, pazite dobro: Mome dobrom... dobrom... ček, ček, jest: "Mome dobrom bratu". Oho, pa ovo je za mog brata Mak - Maka, gajdaša četvrte škotske čete, koji se bori u Koreji u sastavu engleske brigade. I on predade pismo jednom vojniku i zamoli ga da ga u Koreji nekako uruči njegovom bratu gajdašu. Stigao vojnik u Koreju, ali ga već prvog dana borbe zarobiše Kinezi i odvedoše u Kinu. Tamo čuje da je u ropstvu i onaj Mak-Mak, veseli škotski gajdaš, i stade da propituje zanj da mu uruči pismo. – Evo, ja ću mu ga odnijeti, on je kod nas u logoru – ponudi mu se kineski vojnik Ču Dan San i uze sa sobom pismo, ali još nije ni stigao do svog logora, kad li ga odrediše da prati za Indiju neku kinesku delegaciju. Vojnik, razumije se, odmah krenu noseć i u džepu tuđe pismo. Ehej, braco moj, medeni, kakve li je sve doživljaje u Indiji imao kosooki vojnik Ču Dan San, to ti je posebna priča, šarena kao pagoda u Bombaju, a na nekim mjestima strašna kao bengalski tigar. A kako i neće biti doživljaj kad te iz džungle vreba tigar, iz rijeke tuponosi krokodil mager, a iz trave naočarka. Umjesto konja jašu se slonovi, a ulicom se šeta sveta krava i ljudima s glava skida i jede turbane, šešire, kačkete i beretke, a niko ne smije na nju da se naljuti ili, ne daj bože, da je opauči kakvom toljagom i da drekne: – Tigar te pojeo, svetice! A tek indijski fakiri, jogi i ostali čarobnjaci! Daleko im kuća, njih nećemo ni da pominjemo. Takav ti jedan čarobnjak, vele, dragi moj čitao če, samo izrekne neku tajanstvenu formulu, nešto kao "baktiagala -bumla" i – za čas te pretvori u magarca. Postaneš pravo pravcato magare, i po formuli i po sadržini, njačeš sve koješta, daleko zaobilaziš svoju školu i povazdan si na poljani gdje raste čkalj. – Sa čuvao me gromovnik Jupiter i od takve metamorfoze! – što bi rekao neki čiča Ovidije. Elem, da ne duljimo, našem Kinezu pismo je pridigao baš jedan takav čarobnjak. Taj ti je u isto vrijeme bio krotitelj zmija, čitač misli, gutač vatre i šta ti ja znam šta još, a spavao je na postelji od eksera i još se žalio da mu je suviše meko. – Ovaj Kinez nosi u džepu pismo iz koga zrače iskrene želje i misli jednog dječaka – rekao je čarobnjak. – Hajde da ga uzmem i uputim u pravom smjeru, jer mi se čini da ono već odavno luta. Čarobnjak neopazice izvuče pismo iz vojničkog džepa i hajd, hajd, hajd – donese ga upravo pred jugoslovensko poslanstvo u Indiji i tu ga spusti na stepenice. – Osjećam da mu je ovuda pravi put – reče on u sebi. Te godine naš poslanik u Indiji bio je... bio je... pa da, bio je glavom drug Đerđa. Nađe, dakle, drug Đerđa to pismo, pogleda ga, pročita adresu i nasmiješi se: – Vidi ti, molim te, na pismu je žig beogradske pošte, upućeno je ne čijem djedu, a evo: stiglo u Indiju. Tako ti je to kad je adresa nepotpuna. Moglo je da zaluta čak i na Mars pored ovakve adrese, nekom djedu marsijancu. Drug Đerđa dade pismo jednom kuriru, koji se upravo vraćao u Jugoslaviju, i reče mu: – Vrati ovo pismo u Beograd, u poštu broj dva, odjeljenje za nepotpuno adresovana pisma. Tamo će već znati šta će s njim. Primi kurir pismo, i nešto vozom, nešto brodom, evo ga u Jugoslaviji. Tu sjede u brzi voz za Beograd: pa da ne bi zadrijemao, uze ono dječakovo pismo, stade uz otvoren prozor i poče da razgleda adresu. Voz je upravo punom parom jurio kraj malog sela Kokošje Pogibije, kad jedan snažan nalet vjetra istrže pismo iz kurirovih ruku, zavitla ga uvis i ponese prema seoskoj kući. – Stoj, bre, nije tamo pošta broj dva! – povika za njim kurir, ali brzi voz odnese za tili čas i njega i njegov glas, a pismo pade baš pred kuću starog Bradonje Grkića, dječakovog djeda. Djed je baš taj dan proslavljao svoj sto prvi rođendan i pismo mu je, znači, stiglo poslije godinu dana lutanja po svijetu. – Gle, eno neko pismo pade u dvorište! – povika on, istrča, podiže ga, a kad pročita adresu, odmah poznade rukopis svog unuka, Zimskog Leptira, i reče raznježeno: – Vidi ti njega, a lani mi se nije javio. Kad je najzad pročitao čestitku, on se prodera: – Gle ti majčinog račundžije! Čestita mi stoti rođendan, a ja danas proslavljam sto prvi. Zabunio se momak za čitavu godinu. Djed još jednom pročita adresu, pa se istom lupi po čelu: – Ali kako li je samo stiglo pismo s ovako lošom adresom? Da ga nije on sam, lopov jedan, ubacio u dvorište, pa se negdje sakrio? Starac prohodi oko kuće, zaviri ovdje-ondje, viknu nekoliko puta: "Uja, javi se!", ali se niko ne javi. – Da nije bačeno iz aviona? – pomisli čiča i podiže pogled uvis, ali na nebu čak ni vrane, a kamoli aviona. – E, onda ga je sigurno vjetar donio – zaključi djed i zavrtje glavom. – Gledaj ti samo mog unuka, žao mu bilo kupiti marku, pa poslao pismo besplatno, po vjetru. E, baš je obješenjak! Uostalom, pismo s ovako rđavom adresom i nije za pravu poštu, nego za vjetra-poštara. Ipak je dobri djed poslao Zimskom leptiru zeca, goluba i dosta lješnika, a pismo je poljubio i stavio pod svoj jastuk. Od toga dana djed Bradonja sanja sve nekakve čudnovate snove: čas da se vozi u gondoli, čas da se karta u ledenoj kolibi s nekakvim u čupavoj kapi, sad ga opet u snu jure ajkule i Kinezi, drugi put ga čarobnjaci pretvaraju u magare i tako sve nešto da to ni u snu ne može povjerovati. Jedanput je čak sanjao i to kako se obreo u nekakvom tuđem gradu, kad li odnekud ispade sveta krava, zgrabi mu s glave novu novcatu šubaru i uze da jede. – Vuk te pojeo, prokletnice! – dreknu djed i raspali kravu nekakvom toljagom, ali onako u snu udari u stvari po drvenoj ivici svoga kreveta, naglo se probudi i progunđa: – Đavo je njezin i kravu, zar je moja nova šubara tako masna da se može čak i pojesti? Laže krava, to ću joj reći u brk, pa makar bila i sveta! To reče čiča, pa brže-bolje zaspa, ne bi li u snu opet vidio svetu kravu da joj kaže ono što misli o svojoj novoj šubari.